The invention relates generally to an ink tank cartridge such as one that can be used with an ink-jet type recording apparatus and a method for manufacturing such an ink cartridge.
A conventional ink jet printer includes an ink container carried by a carriage equipped with an ink jet recording head. Ink droplets are produced by pressurizing the ink within a pressure generation chamber located within the ink container. However, when the carriage is pivoted, reciprocated, shaken or caused to travel during printing, the movement can cause the ink to become frothy or foamy. This, in turn, may result in a change in head pressure or otherwise cause print failures. Specifically, if ink contains gas bubbles, the pressure of the ink in the container can drop, thereby decreasing the ability of the printer to squirt or jet ink droplets onto a recording media. For this reason, dissolved air should be eliminated from the ink.
A prior art ink jet printer in which an ink-containing unit and an ink jet recording head are mounted on a carriage, is disclosed in European Patent Publication No. 581,531. In the disclosed printer, to prevent printing failures caused by fluctuation of ink head pressure or air bubbles, due to movement of the ink cartridge caused by the movement of the carriage, the ink container is divided into two regions. A first region of the container adjacent the recording head houses ink impregnated in a porous member, and a second region contains liquid ink without a porous member. This structure enables the ink to be conducted to the recording head via the porous member so that the problems resulting from movement of the ink in the cartridge are prevented from occurring to a certain extent.
To manufacture a container body with a porous material, one can seal the container body with a cover, fill the container with degassed ink, and package the ink container such that the quality of the ink cartridge is maintained during distribution. However, to these ends, the manufacturing steps become complicated, thereby resulting in a decrease in productivity.
To maintain an airtight and secure connection at the ink supply port between the ink cartridge and a recording head, a packing member composed of an elastic material can be inserted into the ink supply port. However, if even a minute gap exists between the packing, member and the ink supply port, air may exist in this gap and expand during the pressure drop which occurs during printing. The air can then enter the recording head, and prevent ink from being jetted from the recording head properly.
In addition, once an ink cartridge has been manufactured, it must be maintained in an airtight condition so that air cannot seep into the ink tank, as this can lead to the generation of foam in the ink prior to installation of the ink cartridge to the recording head.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop an ink tank cartridge for use with an ink jet recorder and a method for manufacturing an ink cartridge for use in an ink jet recorder, that overcomes disadvantages and limitations of existing products and methods.